


Saving Sara Ryder

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Sara suffers a panic attack after learning the truth about her mother. SAM knows just what to do.





	Saving Sara Ryder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



Sara was good at avoiding negative feelings. She just kept pushing forward, looking at the goal ahead. Keeping busy never proved to be a problem. As Pathfinder, there always was an Outpost to visit or some business on the Nexus.

A few times Lexi pulled Sara aside, telling her that she was there whenever Sara needed to talk. Sara nodded, but had no intention of taking Lexi up in the offer.

Talking about her comatose brother and deceased father would not bring Sara any comfort. It would only remind Sara of what she had lost.

Another member of the Tempest who disapproved of Sara's methods was none other than SAM. Over their private channel, SAM would try its best to convince Sara otherwise. “Pathfinder, according to research keeping emotions bottled up is unhealthy. It often leads to psychological and physical problems.”

“SAM, one thing to understand about the Ryder family is that we all suffer from emotional constipation,” Sara felt the need to explain. “All except, Mom. Lucky for her, she didn't have that problem.”

“Alec’s memories show Ellen to be a very open and emotional individual.”

“That she was, SAM.”

The conversations usually went like that. After Ellen got mentioned, Sara shut down. Thinking about her mother left Sara with this uncomfortable feeling in her chest. Memories of her were still much too raw.

Then Sara discovered the truth behind her father's secret. He put Ellen in cryo without any regard for her wishes or discussing it with Sara and Scott. Bitter thoughts took over, leading Sara towards a downward spiral.

She couldn't avoid those feelings. The urge to push them aside and keep busy remained strong, but Sara felt too strongly about this, and the emotions would come out one way or another.

Sara managed to make it from the SAM node all the way back to her quarters on the Tempest before the anxiety began to set in. She was surprised she'd manage to put off the attack for the entirety of the walk back.

“Sara, your heart rate is rapidly increasing and oxygen levels dropping.”

“It's called a panic attack, SAM,” Sara rasped. “Those symptoms are typical of one. It's… nothing I haven't dealt with before.”

“Understood Pathfinder, but given the circumstances that brought on this particular panic attack, I find it wise to seek outside assistance.”

Sara wanted to protest but the words became lodged in her throat. Her vision blurred, breathing becoming more laboured by the second. Everything going on around Sara was ignored in favor of focusing on her ever growing panic attack.

“Sara, based on your growing distress I plan to intervene and contact Mr. Ama Darav. You two have grown close in the past weeks. Contacting him seems the most logical conclusion.”

The words failed to resonate with Sara until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Sara blinked, managing to shift her gaze to the right where she noticed Jaal. She was unsure of when Jaal even came into the room but she had SAM to thank for it. SAM always made sure to look out for Sara.

“Darling one, SAM explained these “panic attacks” to me,” Jaal murmured in that soothing voice of his. “When you are ready to speak, I will be present. In the meantime, SAM suggested deep breathing exercises would be most beneficial.”

Sara choked out a laugh. “Do you have an Angaran equivalent of breathing exercises?”

“Yes, but our stress relief involves the use the bioelectric currents that run through our bodies.” Jaal's voice remained soothing, even in his explanation. “Would biotics be able to achieve the same results as Angaran bioeletricity?”

“You would have to ask Cora or Peebee. They’re the resident experts in biotics.” Sara's breath and heart rate starting to even out. “Better make a mental note of it.”

Jaal blinked slowly, those beautiful blue filled with sudden confusion. “Idiom?”

She tried to answer but no sound came out. Instead, Sara took a deep breath. Lucky for Sara, SAM was perfectly happy to step in and be her temporary voice. “According to humans, a mental note means to make a particular effort to pay attention to something so that you will remember it later.”

“Ah, that makes sense. Thank you, SAM.”

“You are welcome, Mr. Ama Darav.”

Jaal brushed his lips against the crown of Sara's head. “How do you feel, Darling One?”

“Tired but better,” Sara replied softly. The anxiety attack reached completion but now the exhaustion began to set in. She pressed her full weight against Jaal, head eventually dropping down onto his shoulder. It looked incredibly inviting to Sara’s sleep addled brain. “My mother is still alive. Dad put her into cryo without telling me or Scott. I know I should be happy but…”

“There is no need to explain yourself, Sara. When you are ready to speak, I'll be here.”

The words eased whatever tension Sara felt. Her lips quirked upwards into a smile, eyes shifting to gaze at Jaal's always expressive face. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I could ask the same of you.” Jaal's voice conveyed the love he held for Sara. 

She couldn't help the red that appeared in her cheeks. Even well after they'd admitted their feelings for each other, Jaal's open expressions of love still made her blush. The Angara were very open with their emotions and eventually Sara would get used to it. Until then, the butterflies that appeared because of Jaal's declaration wouldn’t stop.

“After I rest, I'd like to talk,” Sara said. Reluctantly, she broke Jaal's embrace in favor of resting. Of course, there was an way to circumnavigate that part. “Do you want join me?”

He laughed. “Sara Ryder, you do not even have to ask.”

“Pathfinder, I will lock your quarters so you and Mr. Ama Darav can have privacy.”

Sara grinned. “Thanks SAM.”

“You are welcome, Pathfinder. Enjoy your rest.”

She shifted in the bed, kicking the covers down so her and Jaal could crawl underneath them. After Sara woke up, she was going to give SAM a big thanks.


End file.
